Porta de Segurança
Dentro da estação três da iniciativa DHARMA, O Cisne, existem uma série de portas de contenção que podem selar partes da escotilha num modo de "isolamento". A causa e o motivo destes isolamentos ainda são desconhecidos; entretanto eles podem ser accionados manualmente, mas durante um destes isolamentos, testemunhado por Locke, uma série de luzes ultravioletas acendem, revelando um enorme mapa desenhado manualmente numa das portas de contenção. O mapa foi criado pelo membro da Iniciativa DHARMA Radzinsky e depois terminado por Kelvin Inman. O Mapa Escondido O mapa escondido parece ser uma representação rude de pelo menos parte da Ilha. O perímetro é octagonal e remete aos logotipos da Iniciativa Dharma. O mapa só torna-se visível sob luz ultravioleta. Para trabalhar no mapa, Kelvin Inman e Desmond provocavam um falso isolamento. Kelvin revelou a Desmond que foi Radzinsky que começou o mapa, bem como quem descobriu como simular o isolamento. Quando os falsos isolamentos foram iniciados, nenhuma luz ultravioleta aparecia, como ocorreu no lockdown presenciado por Locke, forçando os criadores do mapa a trabalhar às cegas. O detergente da máquina de lavar era pelo menos uma das "tintas" usadas para fazer o mapa. Outras substâncias devem ter sido usadas, como sugerido pela presença de diferentes cores no mapa. É desconhecido se o próprio Desmond contribuiu em alguma coisa para o mapa. Existem pelo menos dois tipos de anotações no mapa: notas escritas em Inglês, que são muito factuais e parecem conter informações; e notas em Latim escritas com letra manuscrita, as quais são mais especulacionais e observativas—até filosóficas. Por baixo dos desenhos há um mapa representando a topografia do terreno. Localização e Geografia Para mais informações, veja artigo: Porta de Segurança/Geografia O mapa escondido mostra a localização de 6 estações com uma sétima rabiscada fora, todas apontando para o centro da ilha, representado no mapa por um grande ponto de interrogação. Quatro dos bunkers têm identificadores de texto e gráficos, aparentemente os seus nomes e logos. Os 2 remanescentes não têm títulos e os seus ícones são difíceis de decifrar. O nome das estações listadas no mapa escondido são em sentido anti-horário: “A Flecha”, “A estação médica”, “O Cisne”, “A Pérola” e “Desconhecida”. A possível localização central indicada pela interrogação. É possível que esta seja de fato a estação conhecida como “A Pérola”, uma outra estação subterrânea. Essa é uma estação de vigilância para vigiar aqueles em atividade no “Cisne” e outras possíveis estações ao redor da ilha. Precisão A exatidão de alguns detalhes do mapa pode ser questionada. Se bem que o Cisne, o Pérola e o Cajado estavam razoavelmente perto do acampamento dos sobreviventes, porque alcançar a Chama levou dois dias de caminhada. A Flecha é de semelhante distância. Também, enquanto é provável que a Pérola está no centro de todas as estações, parece improvável que as estações ao seu redor estejam todas na mesma distância para a Pérola. Anotações Para mais informações, veja artigo: Porta de Segurança/Anotações São numerosas as anotações manuscristas no mapa. Algumas estão escritas em Latim, enquanto outras estão escritas em Inglês. As notas estão escritas com várias caligrafias, o que sugere multiplas contribuições. As frases em Latim parecem mais ser rápidos comentários que anotações úteis sobre o mapa. Ao contrário, a maioria das frases em inglês são a localização de várias Estações, um misterioso incidente, possíveis paradas programadas, um sistema Cerberus, uma rede DharmaTel , equações científicas, e pesquisas zoológicas . Matemática, Equações e Ciência Para mais informações, veja artigo: Porta de Segurança/Equações Há muitas equações escritas juntamente com anotações adicionais no mapa escondido. Duas das equações aparentam ser equações referentes a engenharia e física, relacionadas a magnetismo. Também há uma terceira equação, um problema trigonométrico, no canto alto à esquerda. Linha do Tempo Para mais informações, veja artigo: Porta de Segurança/Linha do Tempo Há várias anotações no Mapa Oculto que parecem ser datas. Algumas parecem indicar a ocorrência de "paradas programadas". O que foram essas paradas e por que ocorreram são informações desconhecidas. Essas datas utilizam o formato mês/dia/ano. Há uma data referente à uma pesquisa zoológica e uma referência a algo chamado de incidente AH/MDG em 1985. Mapa do Locke Para mais informações, veja artigo: Porta de Segurança/Mapa do Locke No episódio S.O.S., Locke tenta recriar o que ele viu no Mapa da Porta de Segurança. Ele parece lembrar a localização das estações, os 'rios' e o "?" no meio. Versão Via Domus do Mapa da Porta de Segurança .]] O jogo para vídeo-game, Lost: Via Domus, apresenta uma versão atualizada do mapa da Porta de Segurança, mostrando novos locais ainda não vistos na segunda temporada de LOST. Os novos locais do mapa incluem A Hidra, Vila, O Espelho, A Orquídea, e a Balsa Pala (visto no final da Segunda Temporada). Ainda não se sabe se o novo mapa da porta de segurança é significatico para o jogo, além disso, o mapa foi visto apenas em um trailer oficial. Galeria Image:Kelvin drawing blast door map.jpg|Kelvin dedicando-se ao mapa da Porta de Segurança Image:Cleanwall-707484.jpg|Uma versão clara e traduzida das anotações da Porta de Segurança Image:Omapa.jpg|O mapa com suas anotações traduzidas para o português. Retirado da edição especial da revista Super Interessante. Image:Fullblastdoor.jpg|Versão completa da Porta de Segurança do DVD da Segunda temporada Curiosidades * Atrás do quebra-cabeça de peças recostadas número #1 de Lost tem a porção superior direita do mapa e fala sobre a estação A Flecha. *Diz que a "Flecha" pode ter sido um armazém para reabastecimento e descanso (da viagem) e havia uma estreita estrada DIHG. *Há também mais números escritos em cima. Links Externos Comentários do Mapa * [http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=42410 Transcrito do chat de Javier Grillo-Marxauch, discussão sobre o mapa com possíveis spoilers da Segunda Temporada] Imagens sem edição *Direct Screen Grab (enhanced) Fan-imagens anotadas e traduzidas *Interactive Blastdoor Map with Removable "Layers" and Translation Toggle *Colorized Translated Map (Created by EW, completed by fans) *Hybrid Fan-Annotation (with translation legend) *Black and White Hybrid Fan-Annotation *Organized Fan-Annotation (grouped notes) Category:Mistérios Category:Porta de Segurança